Crystal Tears
by Umi2
Summary: A new threat is placed upon the country of Cephiro. With relationships growing stronger, will the Magic Knights be ready to endure what is to come in the near future? U/E, F/F, H/L. Based on the manga.
1. Emotions

Author's notes: This is my first Rayearth fanfic but not my first fanfic. I also write Dragonball Z fics under the name "Android 18". I chose to have a different pen name for my Rayearth fics. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth cause clamp does.

Crystal Tears

She knelt near the bed, a sad and stricken look plastered on her features. For about a month now, this warrior had been in a deep sleep, barely even considered alive when he first passed out. But with the help of all her friends in the world of Cephiro, they had managed to help him. But that still didn't mean that he was to wake anytime soon. Depending on the speed of his recovery, he could easilly spends years in a long rest before he was to open his eyes and gaze upon all that surrounded him.

She sighed sadly, wishing their was some way to help the warrior from Autozam. Even though her and Eagle had never really been formally introduced, she wanted more than ever to help him along on his way to recovery, whether it was whispered words of advice or simple small talk, knowing that he could probably hear her.

Sitting straight in her chair and looking up towards the roof of the room, she remembered all her daily visits for the past few weeks. She had always been lonely in Cephiro, almost wishing she could be back at home watching tv or even in school working on some boring assignment. It's not that she didn't care for her friends, after all, the only reason she came was to make them feel happy. It's just that...she felt as if there was no reason to be here...

With Hikaru...she had everything in Cephiro. There was her love for Lantis that kept that school girl smile always shining on her face and all her friends who she cared deeply for. Then their was Fuu...loving Prince Ferio enough to give her life just to spend a single moment with him and caring as much for her friends as Hikaru.

And now all that was left was...her. The young, snobby, and selfish spoiled brat, who had a perfect, easy life and went to the perfect school. The girl who was so self-centered that all she could think about was returning home the second she was within reach of her friends. She was also known for selfishly rejecting the love Ascott had for her because she couldn't find any way to return it.

"Why must I be the way I am?" she whispered, a small tear trickling down her cheek.

~*~*~*~*~

_Why must I be the way I am?_

The words pounded through his head, the young, familiar, feminin voice, making him wish more than ever that he could open those eyes and gaze upon the person who had visited quite often.

If only he had the strength...

~*~*~*~*~

His eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of beautiful chocolate orbs that had been hidden for so long. His immediate reaction to his sudden movement was to blink, not having seen the light for a while. As his eyes adjusted, a blue blur leaning over his bed, came into focus.

Long strands or ocean blue cascaded around her shoulders and face, matching her eyes perfectly. At one look, he could tell she her angelic features matched an attitude of seriousness and sophistication. Even her outfit seemed to scream that, her expensive blue dress clinging onto her figure. But all that he could focus on were those sad, glazed eyes...their depth of emotion surprising him. Why could she be so sad?

"W-who are you?" he whispered, still gazing into her sad, blue eyes.

Umi looked down into the pair of concerned chocolate orbs that stared back up at her. How could a total stranger be so worried about her?

A smile spread across his lips, happy to have someone there the second he woke up. But, he still didn't recognize this beautiful girl. Could she be one of the other Magic Knights?

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you," she whispered back. "I'm a friend of Hikaru's and also one of the Magic Knights. My name is Umi and I know you're Eagle, although we haven't been introduced yet."

_So she is a Magic Knight,_ he thought.

"Don't worry about bothering me. I had to wake out of that coma sometime and I'm glad to wake up to a pretty face."

She blushed at his kindness and sincerity, her eyes lighting up more happily and a smile being born from her delicate lips.

Her beautiful smile made his heart skip a beat. 

"Is there anything I can get you? Something to eat?" Umi wondered.

His eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Now that I think of it, I am a little bit hungry."

"A little bit? You've been in that coma for a month! Just by that look, I can tell you are practically starving. I know, how about I make you something to eat? I'm an awesome cook, or so I have been told."

"Okay. I think I would even settle for burnt food in the state I'm in."

Umi giggled. "Wow, that would make you starving. I'll be back soon!"

~*~*~*~*~

Umi ran throughout the castle of Cephiro, searching for the kitchen and pantry. She now made it her goal to make Eagle the best meal he has ever had, being the only person to make her smile over the last month. Maybe she had been a little too caught up in her problems lately.

In an attempt to enter the kitchen, she ran right into Hikaru, who was chewing happily on some candy they had brought from Tokyo. 

"Eaglehasfinallywakenupfromhiscoma!!!!"

She was so excited that Umi was talking fast and rapidly. But the second she said that, Hikaru understood and dropped her candy, grinning widely as she also became excited.

"Really? He's up??? This is great!!!! I've gotta tell Lantis and Guru Clef!!!"

Hikaru raced out of the room.

Umi went into the kitchen and pulled out a pot and a pan. Then, walking over to the pantry, she pulled out all the items she needed to make a nice, healthy soup for the recovering warrior.

"Eagle, you better be ready for the best tasting soup Cephiro has ever seen," she whispered in satisfaction.

~*~*~*~*~

Ascot walked through the hallways of the palace, all of his thoughts on Umi. No matter how hard he tried, she never really did seem to retaliate to his affection or even show any sign of care. He knew these feelings for her weren't fake. If only he could make her see how much she meant to him.

_I have to do something…soon…_, he thought.

It made not have seemed to be quite clear but Ascot had been able to pickup on the signal's of love Guru Clef had sent Umi. Whenever she waltzed into the room, blue hair shimmering like the calm surface of a vast ocean, the look in his eyes showed signs of his heart melting for the young girl. And Ascot understood how easy it could be to love a girl like that.

"You mean more than Cephiro to me, Umi. If only I could have you, even for just a moment. It would make life worth living," he said to himself.

A sudden shout and the sounds of footsteps approaching caused him to blush, worried that someone may have heard what he said. He looked over his shoulder and saw the dazzling smile Hikaru sent him. She looked beyond happy.

"Guess what, Ascot? Eagle has awaken from his coma!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Ascot returned her smile. "That's great! I was beginning to get a little worried there. Has Geo or Zazo heard the good news yet?"

"Oh no! I knew I forgot to mention this to someone! Gotta go!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Here's your soup," Umi said as she stepped into the room. She placed the bowl on a tray over his lap as he sat up. 

He took a small sip and smiled at her gratefully. "This is excellent. I'm thankful you were kind enough to make me something to eat."

"Oh, I enjoy cooking. I would have made you something even if you had refused."

He grinned even more. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

A short silence passed between them as Umi decided to set all questions aside to allow her friend to eat. For the last hour he had had almost all of Cephiro visit his room, while she had been preparing his meal. He was probably tired and as much as she wanted to talk to him, she almost wanted to leave him rest for a while.

_I guess it's best to ask and not assume,_ she finally decided.

Eagle set aside his empty bowl, looking straight at the young magic knight. He still had that smile plastered on his face and Umi had to admit that he did look rather hot-er-handsome.

"Umm…do you want me to leave? I know you've had people visiting you since you awakened from that coma and you might not want anyone to bother you right now."

Just looking at him, she could tell he was surprised and startled by her question.

"I don't want you to leave," he replied warmly. "And I'm flattered that you're concerned. But I wouldn't mind if we could talk for a while. There is something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh. What is it you want to ask?"

"Why were you sad?"

"S-sad? M-me?"

Umi said it like it was the most ridiculous thought in the world. As much as she needed a shoulder to lean on, she didn't want to dump her problems on someone who was recovering from a terrible sickness he had suffered for as long as he remembered.

"That look…When I woke up…you were sad…"

So he had seen through her attempted lie. And he still seemed concern. He had that look in his eyes that she had seen recently.

Umi sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

He nodded. "I know you've been at my bed side for the last few weeks. Even in my coma, I had felt your presence. I even remembered the strangled sobs and sniffles. If you really don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I just want to help you like you helped me."

Another sigh escaped her lips. "Well, I guess I need to get this out sooner or later before it eats up my insides. I've been feeling depressed lately. One reason is because of Ascott. I know he's in love with me but I know for a fact that I can't return his love."

"Reason number two is Hikaru and Fuu. I love them so much. They're the sisters I never had. But I know that in order to keep them happy, I have to come to Cephiro and the truth is…I'm sick of Cephiro. I love everyone here but…I just feel so alone when I'm here…"

"And now, the other reason is that I feel so selfish. I feel as if all I really care about is me. I want to be at home and not here with my friends, I want Ascott to not love me, and I also want to stop caring whether or not I will find true love or not. I feel as if I'm letting everyone down as I drift farther away from them. And worst of all, I'm beginning to wish I never heard of Cephiro…"

A small tear fell onto the edge of Eagle's bed as she tried to hold it all back. He reached out and wiped away the other tears that began to fall.

Umi leaned into him, sitting on the edge of his bed and crying on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her small form.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore…"

Her plea came out as a sad, strangled sob. And he knew this was the part where he offered the words of advice to help her, just as he said he would. Her sadness made his heart weaken and he wanted to be there for her in her time of need.

"Umi…you're not selfish."

"Yes I am!"

"Listen, if you were selfish, would you be here in Cephiro right now? Would you be doing something for your friends if you were selfish?"

"But…I-I'm rejecting Ascott's love!"

"No, you are merely doing what your heart is asking you to do. Would you be the opposite of selfish if you pretended to love him?"

"But what about regretting to come to Cephiro and wanting to be at home, wanting to wish I had never met Hikaru or Fuu?"

"You don't regret it. You just feel alone and feel as if you regret it when you know that you would give your life just to spend a moment in this land."

His last words seemed to stick to her. What he said made sense. 

Lifting her head from his shoulder, still tightly in his embrace, she looked up into his warm brown eyes, smiling through the last of her tears. He had done it. He had said he would helped her and completed a task she found even impossible.

"But you're not alone…," he finished. "Even if you feel as if you have no one to turn to, you'll always have…me…"

~*~*~*~*~

As she lay in her bed that night, Umi could only think of the words from her last conversation with Eagle. _"But you're not alone…Even if you feel as if you have no one to turn to, you'll always have…me…"_

She couldn't explain it. She had only first talked to him today and already she was growing to appreciate the friendship that was quickly blossoming between them. She saw why Hikaru cared for him through his generocity and concern.

"Umi…" Hikaru whispered beside her.

Umi looked over at her friends who were next to her on the bed. 

"Yeah Hikaru?" she whispered back.

"You seem really happy about something. I noticed how you just couldn't stop smiling today. I just wanted to ask you what it was that has made you feel this way. Lately you haven't really been yourself," she said.

Umi blushed. "I…I guess it's because Eagle is awake now and now everyone in Cephiro is a little happier and I guess I just couldn't help but be happy too…"

"I know what you mean. I'm almost as happy as Zazo and Geo. They literally did backflips when I told them."

"So, anything new with you and Lantis?" Umi asked, changing the subject.

Hikaru blushed. "Actually, not much. But I still love him more than ever."

"That's not hard to believe," Umi said with a giggle. She smiled warmly at her friend and whispered, "Thank you" before drifting off into deep sleep.

Hikaru, understanding a little by what she meant, replied, "Your welcome."

~*~*~*~*~

As the days went by, Eagle became stronger and stronger, soon taking walks around the palace with Umi. He spent most of his time with this "Angel of the Ocean" as he most often refered her to, and neither could deny the bond that grew even stronger than his recovery. And they knew that this bond was leading to one thing…

"Umi," Eagle whispered, stopping just in front of the fountain in the garden. His eyes were filled with so many emotions as he looked down into hers, his heart pounding almost as fast as hers. 

As the soft, summer breeze blew through his light, blonde hair, Umi felt her mind race as she thought about all that he could possibly tell her. Would he admit the same feelings she had for him? Will she be able to tell him the same?

The full moon of Cephiro hung above them, making this the most romantic of spots. A peaceful silence was held within the air, Eagle gathering the courage to admit the emotions that ran through him whenever he was within her presence.

"I want you to know…that…" he began nervously. "I lo-"

"Umi! There you are!" Ascott called, racing into the garden. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Y-you have?" Umi said, disappointed that this moment had to end. If only he had waited before interrupting them.

"Yes. There is something important that I've been meaning to tell you," he queried. "I've just been waiting to get a chance alone with you."

Eagle got the idea. Taking hold of Umi's hand, he gently kissed it, before walking back into the palace.

Umi stared at his retreating figure, holding her hand close to her heart as the electricity of his touch ran through her body, tingling her spine. She didn't realize that Ascott was standing beside her until he waved a hand in fron of her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Good. What I wanted to tell you is I'm not afraid anymore. I know you and I haven't talked much but that didn't destroy the way I felt for you. I'm in love with you, Umi," he whispered.

Umi gasped, looking away sadly. What could she say? How would she tell him the truth without tearing his heart into pieces?

Tears began to fill her eyes. She couldn't hurt him! She didn't want to bring him any pain! But she also didn't want to lie about her feelings.

_What should I do?_

~*~*~*~*~

She ran into Eagle's room, collapsing into his arms as she allowed her heart to show her the path she had to take. But she couldn't stop the tears that flowed as she remembered tearing his heart apart. She had told him she didn't love him and ran, like the coward she was.

But she knew she had to do what was right. She couldn't live a lie, no matter what happened, she couldn't pretend to feel something she didn't feel.

"I told him," she whispered sadly. "I told him that I wasn't in love with him. I broke his heart but I know it was the right thing to do."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am. Because I know who it is I'm in love with."

"Who?"

She looked up at him, her face inches away from his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling nervous and afraid of his reaction.

"….You…."

He smiled, lowering his lips onto hers.

"I love you too…"

His lips touched hers, kissing her gently at first. But their kiss became more passionate as their hunger grew. They knew this was right…it felt right. 

~*~*~*~*~

Sunlight streamed into the room from the window, sending it's light upon Umi's face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up and gazed around her, trying desperately to remember what had happened. Then, she felt an arm around her and looked over at who had held her through the night.

"Eagle…"

She smiled when she remembered the night before. She had come crying to Eagle, seeking his comfort and their confession came out into the open. Then she had lain in his arms all night long, wanting to be held within his sweet embrace for all eternity.

At the mention of his name, he awoke, hugging Umi tightly and running his hands through her long, blue hair. Soon, her lips found his and the two began to kiss, little realizing that a few pairs of eyes were on them.

"Ahem."

They slowly looked away from eachother and stared up at the three people who had walked in on them. A blush rose to their cheeks as they searched for the words to say.

"If I had known you two were busy, I would have stopped by later," Hikaru giggled.

Fuu, who was standing beside her, smiled at her friend. "I think Hikaru should watch what she says, considering what happened earlier this morning."

Hikaru blushed a deep shade of red.

"I happened to walk in when her and Lantis were kissing quite a bit. I had to wait about ten minutes before they finally responded to me."

Hikaru blushed ever more redder, if possible. Clef, who was also in the room, smiled sadly at the couple. For once, Umi looked into his eyes and saw the deep sadness that was held back within them. _It's the same look Ascott gave me._

And suddenly, the truth hit her. Clef must also have been in love with her. He didn't show it to often but there had to be something there.

_Why do I always have to hurt my friends?_ she wondered.

"We're sorry for intruding but we were worried about you Umi. Hikaru and Fuu told me you weren't in your room yesterday and we thought something might have happened to you. We were just looking for you to make sure you were okay," Clef said.

Umi smiled greatfully. "Thanks for caring but I was just with Eagle."

"Hey, now that we're all here, why don't we go downstairs and have something to eat. I swear I'll die of hunger if we don't eat something soon," said Hikaru.

Umi bounded up happily. "I'm hungry too. Plus, I have a sudden urge to do some cooking. Anyone want to help me?"

"Hey, could you show me how to cook?" Fuu asked.

"I also need some practise," said Hikaru.

The three girls walked out of the room, walking through the palace and heading towards the kitchen. As they left, Clef glanced over at Eagle and whispered, "I hope you realize how lucky you are."

Eagle couldn't help but smile. "I do."

She's my Angel of the Ocean… 

To Be Continued

Umi


	2. Visions

Author's Notes: Here is the second chapter to "Crystal Tears". As the love between Umi and Eagle grows, a new plague is set upon the people of Cephiro, one that may equal it's end. Will Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru have the strength to protect their friends?

For this chapter, I have added more about Fuu and Ferio, and Hikaru and Lantis. I plan on adding some action in the next chapter and more drama. And, I also have been working on a site for Umi and Eagle. So if any of you have any Rayearth artwork or Rayearth fanfiction, please e-mail me at eviltrista@hotmail.com and it can be anything, including hentai (just not in the pics).

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth or any of the characters cause I'm not a part of CLAMP.

Crystal Tears- Part 2

Everyone in the palace diningroom immediately began to chat as a large breakfast was set upon the table. Lafarga, Tatra, Tarta, Geo, Zazo, Ascott, Ferio, Presea, Eagle, Lantis, Fuu, Caldina, Hikaru, and Umi, all sat at the large, rectangular table, having little conversations amongst themselves, all except for Guru Clef.

Guru Clef stared down at his plate sadly, then looked around at all the people sitting at the table, his gaze silently pleading for their fate to not come. For some, this would be the last meal they would ever see of Cephiro.

His visions filled his head for the millionth time that day. The night before, he had a dream of what was to come. It wasn't the first vision he had. He noticed that the visions were coming quite often, all up to the events of the next few days. He saw the battle…the devastation of a great country…

"Clef? Guru Clef?" Hikaru called.

"Huh?" he suddenly replied, pushing his thoughts passed him. "Sorry Hikaru. I must have zoned out for a second there."

"It's okay. I was just wondering if you're alright. You haven't touched your food and you had this sad look in your eyes. Is anything bothering you?"

"Well…" he began. But, he knew that it was not his place to reveal these visions. By doing that, he may turn fate around and cause an even greater devastation than what was about to come.

"I'm a little bit tired this morning. That's all."

Hikaru appeared to accept his reply and went back to eating her breakfast and giggling happily with Umi. Guru Clef wished more than ever to reveal the visions, to let his friends know the loss that will be set upon their shoulders.

I wish these visions were but awful dreams… 

~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, Geo, Zazo, and Eagle, sat outside in the garden, chatting about Eagle's recent love interest.

"So, you really do love her?" Geo asked, happy for his friend.

Eagle's reply was anything but uncertain. "More than you can imagine. She's unlike any other girl I've ever met. I was more taken by her than I was with Hikaru."

"She is quite beautiful," Zazo added.

" I know."

The afternoon sun beat down on them as they continued their conversation. Soon, their conversation became of old times and then they realized how much they had missed Autozam. It had been about two months since they had set eyes upon their homeland. But they hadn't lost contact with their leader. Geo had recently sent a report on their mission failure to inform Hawk Vision of a truce between the two countries. Autozam and Cephiro were now part of an alliance.

A beep from Geo's miniature laptop signaled that a message had just been sent. Excusing himself from the conversation with his friends, Geo opened his laptop and scanned the message that had just been sent by Hawk.

He gave a petrified gasp, catching the attention of Eagle and Zazo. As they watched their friend's reaction, his face became paler than a ghost's, fear apparent in his eyes. He looked up at his friend's, slowly handing the laptop to Eagle.

Eagle accepted the laptop, reading out the sent message:

_"To my son Eagle, Geo, and Zazo,_

_We have just received word that the country, Youtozeta, has broken their alliance with us. Their leader, Yusomi Enzio, has planned an attack on the country of Cephiro. He wants to extend Youtozeta's territory and turn the country into a military base._

_We are sending a hundred of our men to protect Cephiro and it's people. We will attempt to stop their approach and battle with them as they head your way. But, our chances of survival are five-to-one. If anything should go wrong, you will be the last hope for these people._

General Hawk Vision" 

"No…" Zazo whispered.

Eagle calmly stood up. "We have to tell Guru Clef."

~*~*~*~*~

Guru Clef, Prince Ferio, the magic knights, Lantis, and the three warriors from Autozam, all sat at the round table in Clef's den, holding a small conference. Just as Clef suspected, those weren't dreams but images of Cephiro's fate.

He grew weary, deciding desperately about what was to be done.

"Could you tell me about Youtozeta?" he asked, looking over at Eagle.

Eagle sighed. "Youtozeta is a strong country, their political ways cruel and ruthless. The majority of the country goes through military training from the time of birth till death. Their advantage is arm-to-arm combat but these also undergo deep training on machinery and technology, depending on the war situation they end up in. Their country's population is about three times larger than all of Cephiro and Autozam combined. The chances of winning a war against them are quite slim."

"I wonder why they would turn against us after so long?" Zazo said aloud.

"They must want to own Cephiro. Yusomi is greedy but well trained in the art of war. He probably heard about the Pillar system that works based on one's will, here in Cephiro. If him and his countrymen were to take over this land, they would completely turn it around, making this a land of horror and taking all as slaves. Since we are in alliance with this country, we have no choice but to keep the bastard from taking over. It would be the end for all of us if he did," Geo explained.

Clef turned towards the magic knights, his visions clouding over him as small tears welled in his eyes. Their futures were planted in his memory…so sad…they were only young girls and they had their whole lives ahead of them.

"I want you girls to know that this is Cephiro's battle. You're too young to be a part of this. If you choose to not be a part of this battle, I'll understand," he began.

Hikaru stood up and looked at him square in the eyes. "I think I speak for all three of us when I say that we are not going to back down and witness any destruction within Cephiro. I was choosen to be Pillar and I know I would give my life to protect this land. I am not backing down."

Fuu also stood up, standing beside Hikaru. "I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt. I'll fight to protect them and this world I have come to love."

Umi then stood up, her statement made loud and clear. "If you think I'm gonna allow anyone to suffer as I sit safely in my room, in Tokyo, you all have another thing coming. I refuse to abandon you in your time of need."

_Just as I thought_, Clef thought sadly._ They've come to love Cephiro and would risk their lives to protect the innocent throughout our land. Little do they realize how much is about to be risked…_

"Our men should arrive sometime tomarrow night. According to my calculations, it should  take Youtozeta about a week before they reach around Autozam. I think we should begin recruiting a small army to protect Cephiro in case Autozam fails."

Eagle tried his best to remain calm but even Clef could trace the thin line of fear in his voice. The odds were just too great.

Why must I know all who will suffer? 

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you worried?" Umi asked, wrapping a reassuring arm around Eagle.

He avoided her eyes, firmly replying, "Me? Worried? What is there that I should be worried about?"

But she knew the truth. This battle would just be too hard for them. It seemed as if their future fate was against them, preparing to draw them all into a dark loop of suffering and pain.

"Have you fought against them before?"

Eagle was silent for a few seconds, remembering the last battle from years ago.

"We have fought against them once before. I remember I was only a child at the time and my father had his armies prepared to fight. He had went into battle with about 200 men and only five of them returned, including him. He was in the worst condition of all five and almost didn't survive. Youtozeta had sent out about 400 and only lost about 150 men. They later backed down and my father had to give in to their demands for more land. He was too helpless to fight and didn't want any more sacrifices.

"I remember seeing how badly hurt he was," Eagle continued. "Geo was with me. We had both waited by my father's side for about a week before he finally woke up. Once he had enough strength to talk to us, Geo had broke down into tears and asked if his older brother and father had been taken prisoner. Geo had wanted them to be taken prisoner since he'd rather live on the small line of hope instead of knowing that they were gone forever.

"Then, my father looked him in the eye and told him the truth. Both his brother and father were killed in battle. No prisoners had been taken."

"Geo," Umi whispered. "I would hate to have to suffer like that. It must be hard for him to battle against Youtozeta, especially after all that has happened in the past. I hope we have a better chance of surviving if we fight against them."

"I hope so too. The people in Cephiro are not warriors. This country is too peaceful for any of them to have to witness pointless destruction. But I don't think fate is going to work the way we want it too."

"It never does…" Umi said, allowing her voice to trail off.

~*~*~*~*~

New recruits, defenders of Cephiro, surrounded the palace. Some, who had more experience than others, trained the other recruits who were ready to defend their country. Others just talked amongst themselves.

Fuu sat with Prince Ferio, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat alone in his room. They sat on his woolen rug in front of a warm fire, allowing a peaceful silence to pass between them. It was moments like this that she wanted to remember in case…

She didn't allow herself to finish the thought. Life without him was not life at all but a disgusting journey till she would meet her inviting end. Fuu loved Ferio more than she could ever express in words.

"Are you okay Fuu?" Ferio asked worriedly.

Fuu looked into the burning flames of the fire, trying to hide her concern. "I-I'm fine."

"No you're not. Will you please look at me?"

She did as he asked. She slowly lifted her head, a few golden blonde strands falling in front of her eyes. When Ferio looked into them, she knew he could see the tears that were beginning to fill her sea green eyes.

"You're as worried about the battle as I am, aren't you?"

She simply nodded her head.

"Don't worry. We may not even have to fight and if we do, I promise I won't get myself killed."

When he said the word "killed", Fuu broke down into uncontrollable tears, hugging Ferio's body tightly. Images of his possible death filled her mind faster than she could blink. She didn't want to lose him, not here, not now.

"What if something did happen to you? What would I do without you?" Fuu demanded, wiping tears out of her eyes with frustration.

"And what if the same happened to you? I know how hard it would be to live without the one you love but we have to try and worry about the future in the future and focus on now."

"But the future is soon to become the present! I can feel it…this wave of pain wash over me whenever anyone mentions the war that may come. I know something bad is going to happen and I know that it'll somehow affect me. And if you were to die," Fuu whispered, her eyes filling again with hot tears of pain, "I know that the pain would cause me to take my life."

Ferio's eyes began to grow moist as he pictured a mental image of Fuu taking her sword and burying it deep into her chest, crushing her tormented heart. It was a sight he hoped never to witness. But he knew that if Fuu died, he would do the same.

"Fuu…if I die, you must promise me you will not take your life," Ferio began.

"That is a promise I cannot keep. I would be lying if I said I could."

"Promise me…please…"

"I…I…I can't! I could never stop myself from being with you!" she cried.

"Fuu…"

She collapsed into his chest, sobbing even more heavily than before. She knew something horrible would happen. She even saw the fear in Clef's eyes and the small tears that had shone brightly within those sapphire orbs. She even noted the trace of defeat in Geo's voice and the strickened look plastered on Eagle's face.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you…" she sobbed.

"And what if you died, Fuu? Would you want me to greedily give up the life that I was blessed to live?" he whispered softly.

Fuu became silent as she stared up into his face. "No…I would want you to live on…"

She suddenly realized all that he had been saying.

"Promise me you'll live on if I die…"

"Only if you can promise me the same, Ferio."

He smiled sadly. "I promise. Anything for you Fuu."

"And I promise the same to you."

Ferio lowered his lips onto Fuu's, planting a delicate kiss upon her lips, washing away all her worries for the time being.

~*~*~*~*~

Hikaru walked with Lantis, her arm linked with his. She loved taking short walks through the palace with him, even if they did nothing at all. Just being with him is what made her happy.

"Lantis," she wondered. "Do you think we'll be involved in a war?"

"I don't think. I know we will. I can feel it."

"So it's not just me…"

They continued on silently, Hikaru resting her head against his arm, wishing she wasn't so short. She wouldn't mind resting her head on his shoulder but things never did go your way, with only a few ecceptions.

She gave a small sigh. "I wish there was no such thing as war. Isn't that why this world was created? Since Earth has it's wars and crime, then wasn't this world meant to stay in peace?"

"It was. But that is why Autozam is fighting the battle for us. They hope to rid us of the chances of war but even this may reach beyond their control. There is just too many from Choutozeta. But where there's hope, there's still the thin line of survival."

"If only there could be more than a thin line of survival."

They entered the main room of the palace, walking over to the fountain and sitting down along it's edge. A peaceful atmosphere surrounded them, regardless of the soldiers from Cephiro strolling around. _It's times like this I'll remember,_ she silently vowed.

"You really don't want to return to Tokyo?" he asked.

Hikaru shook her head.

"Even if I asked you to return home? Even if I begged on my hands and knees for you to return home because I don't want to see you get hurt?"

"No," Hikaru replied. "I was willing to give my life for this country once and I know for a fact that I would do it again. I can't stand back while my friends get hurt. Even if I do die in battle, I'll die happy, knowing that I attempted to protect the lives of those I care about."

"You have a strong heart," Lantis whispered. "But I'm afraid it might not help you this time."

"It may not. But as long as Cephiro wins, I don't care what happens to me."

_Is it just me or has Lantis lost all hope? Does he really feel that this is a lost cause?_ Hikaru wondered. She knew that all of Cephiro had to be strong in order to survive but if some admitted to defeat before the battle, they might as well give up Cephiro.

"You could have a little more faith," she whispered. "We can win. Cephiro will not be taken."

Lantis grew quieter. "Believe what you want but I don't feel victory will be set upon us…"

~*~*~*~*~

The next night, a hundred men arrived from Autozam, just like General Hawk Vision had promised. All came armed and ready for battle, even arriving with extra weapons for the warriors of Cephiro. Most were excited and willing to fight, finding this to be an adventure they were about to embark on. Others remained solemn and quiet, knowing that this was not a game.

Throughout the rest of the week heavy training went on throughout the land of Cephiro. The magic knights also trained the recruits, Fuu teaching her pupils to master archery, Umi showing them to fence (for swordfighting), and Hikaru using her style of Tai-kwon-do for when one lost a weapon.

By the end of the week, all the recruits were true fighters, able to battle in the worst of conditions. And for a celebration, a large dinner was to be hosted at the palace. Everyone attended, some trying to get the idea of this being their last dinner out of their heads and others just there to take away the pang of worry within their hearts.

Once the dinner started, everyone immediately forgot the near future and enjoyed themselves. Talking, dancing, and having a good laugh was all that were on their minds. Umi danced in Eagle's arms for a waltz like dance, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed across the floor. She never did know a commander could dance so well.

Eagle had been a little tense but now he was getting more and more into the celebrating mood and just accepted all that was for now. Plus, with a wonderful woman like Umi in his arms, he should be anything but depressed.

From across the room, Geo sat with Zazo and Mokona, watching his friend enjoy himself. He couldn't help but smile, knowing that his friend had been able to let go of the battle for one night and have a good time. But he couldn't help but wonder how Autozam was holding up against Youtozeta.

If Eagle's calculations were correct, Autozam should be battling against Youtozeta at the moment. The battle would determine whether or not a war would go on in Cephiro.

"They have to win…" Zazo said.

Geo nodded grimly. "The fate of this country may rest on our people's shoulders."

Suddenly, a stricken cry rang from across the room. All music stopped, all stopped dancing, all stopped talking, and all stopped laughing as they stared at the sobbing figure that lie on the ground, her red curls covering her tear stained face.

Lantis ran to Hikaru's side, holding her up against him as she sobbed on his shoulder. Clef ran over to Hikaru too, tears of sadness shining in his eyes. For he knew what Hikaru knew, the fate of a country finally meeting it's end.

Geo began to stride over to them, straining to hear the words that left Hikaru's lips.

"Gone…they died…Youtozeta…won…" she managed to choke out.

"What? What do you mean? How would you know?" Eagle demanded worriedly.

Hikaru looked into his stricken eyes. "I-I saw it…v-visions…it was so horrible…"

Eagle looked away, refusing to believe what had just been said. "It can't be. It's impossible."

Geo's laptop beeped. He opened it and accessed the message that had just been sent to him.

"It's from Youtozeta…" he whispered.

_To Cephiro and all that wish to fight us,_

_It's over. We have just defeated the country of Autozam, killing off every last person that lived within the disgusting land. They were just too weak…and this could have been avoided if they hadn't agreed to help those who are pathetic and can't fend for themselves._

_I have killed all that we fought against, including General Hawk Vision. I hold his disgusting head within my grasp. The end has begun. You can either surrender or suffer an unlikely death. The choice is still there, for those of you who value your lives._

General Yusomi Enzio 

"M-my father…" were the only words that left Eagle's lips.

All the soldiers of Autozam became quieter, tears forming as they all took in the information. Their friends, family, and beloved husbands and wives…and their very home land had been taken from them in only a matter of hours.

Eagle collapsed to the ground, emotion overcoming him as his heart ripped in half, his whole world falling apart from all around him. All that he had loved since he was only a young child…gone…

"Nnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To Be Continued

Umi


End file.
